warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Littlewillow/Character Contest
This is a new contest! The Character contest. It is not as long and hard as a Fanfiction Contest, but not as quick as a Charart Contest. It's the Character Contest. You still don't know what it is? Well that's probably because I haven't told you, yet. The Character contest is contest (duhhhh) where the users who sign up must create a character. The best character wins. I don't just want: Dovetail is wimpy and scared to fight. Or, Acornclaw is very ambitious and likes to push around apprentices. Make a nice little paragraph! Example (You can't take this one): Lilyclaw is a fierce warrior. She trys to be the best warrior she can be, but it is not exactly what she wants. Her father always tells her to be strong and fierce warrior and Lilyclaw wants to have her father's pride, which she always somehow fails to get. Lilyclaw instead would like to become a queen and bear Beartooth's kits, but is afraid of what her father would think. That was a little small, I was think maybe a few more sentences, but I'll accept that. See how I didn't just state what she was like, I explained why. So I just want to see how many users like this, then I may start the first Character Contest. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 12:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ''UPDATE: Okay, let's start this contest! Due date: '''July 10 '''What to do: '''Make your paragraph where ever you want, then copy it onto my talkpage. '''Prize: You give me a character name and description and I make a Chararcter Contest paragraph thing on the character. I also make a charart to fit the description. It's me doing the contest for you and giving you a charart for the description. The twist is, you give me the name and description. I'll make the marking system later! I'll mark on length, how interesting and how much you explain. Did I forget anything? If you have questions, please, ask! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 01:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, marks are in! If your late, marks will be taken off! '''Silversong: 5, 8, 4, 2 Total: 19 out of 22' Splashcloud: 2, 9, 5, 2 Total: 18 out of 22 Feathertail: 4, 10, 4, 2 Total: 20 out of 22 Shimmercloud: 3, 9, 3, 2 Total: 17 out of 22 Willowmoon: 4, 7, 2, 2 Total: 15 out of 22 Avalanchstrike: 5, 7, 3, 2 Total: 17 out of 22 Shadewing: 4, 9, 3, 2 Total: 18 out of 22 Leopardclaw: 4, 8, 2, 2 Total: 16 out of 22 Spottedstar: 3, 10, 4, 2 Total: 17 out of 22 Skyflight: 5, 8, 4, 2 Total: 19 out of 22 '''Sorry, Sky, I missed your paragraph XP ''I'll wait 2 more days, then I'll annonce the winner!'' [[User:Littlewillow|'''Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 22:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I went a little overtime. Sorry :( Now we all know who won, don't we? 'CONGRATULATIONS TO FEATHERTAIL MILLIE!' When you want to get your prize, Millie, just give me a name on my talkpage. If your unsure of what you exactly won, ask on this blog in the comments. 'In second place, congrats to Skyflight and Silversong123!' 'In third place, congrats to Shadewing and Splashcloud!' You all did a good job! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]'' Now you're scared!"'' 13:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts